Frost & Light
by Setosora77
Summary: When Axel finds out the Rixa has never seen snow before, the gang heads out to see some. Roxas stumbles upon a new face while out in the snow. Who could it possibly be? JackxOC AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Rise of the Guardians.

A/N: In this story, Roxas never left the Organization and somehow Riku has kept himself and Sora alive for 300 years. Roxas has been around that long as well, since Nobodies don't age. Also, for the Guardians, this is just after pitch has been defeated.

Chapter 1

It was snowing as the group stepped out of the portal. Axel had his hands over Rixa's eyes, grinning to himself. Roxas stood beside the two and Demyx was next to him. He was shivering even though he had on a long sleeved shirt and four jackets and a hat. Seeing as his element was water, he would always freeze during winter and that might cause another coma and it wasn't like any of them needed to go through that again, especially after all the trouble it took for the four of them to get the day off. Unbeknownst to the lot of them, someone was watching them from the forest.

"Ready?" Axel whispered in the bluenette ear. She shivered as his hot breath hit her ear, giggling, "Y-yeah, ready." He smirked and uncovered her eyes. They lit up with the wonder and joy of a child on Christmas morning. She had never seen snow and a few weeks earlier, when she told him that, he did everything in his power so that she would be able to. He had never seen someone so happy in all of his existence. She was looking around in awe, as if afraid to ruin the perfect white blanket that looked like a scene out of a romantic winter movie.

The one thing Axel didn't notice was that Roxas had gone and made a snowball and chucked it straight at Demyx, hitting in, bulls eye, in the face. Demyx whined, "Hey!" And so the epic fight began, well, after Rixa and Axel hide behind a tree to take shelter so that he could give her some well-needed snowball making lessons. In the meanwhile, Roxas went closer to the edge of the forest to get some more snow when he saw a pair of blue eyes peeking out at him.

The eyes winked at him and the disappeared as if they were never there in the first place. Roxas blinked a few times in surprise and ran off after the person or creature without anyone ever noticing that he had gone. Soon, he came to a clearing in the forest, there was no sign off any other people around, not that there had been any footsteps to follow in the first place.

"What the?" He looked around, as if not sure where to go. "Looking for me?" He heard the question come from in the tree above his head. He looked up and saw a boy who looked to be about his age, hanging upside down from the branches. The boy laughed and flipped down, landing in front of him. Roxas stared at the stranger. He had spiky white hair and bright blue eyes that echoed the same color as his own. "Hey, you look like me!"

A/N: So this idea hatched from when I saw the preview for Rise of the Guardians and decided that Jack Frost looks a lot like Roxas except that he wears shoes and has blond hair. But they do look very similar. I haven't seen the movie yet so this is basically coming from other fanfictions to get characters right until I do go and see the movie. So, please, feel free to follow and review. I would love to hear what other people would want to see in this fanfiction. There will be an epic plot line but for right now, I wanna have some fun with it. So, any ideas would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Rise of the Guardians.

A/N: Okay, I actually decided to change the background info for this story. Actually, Xion never existed. Rixa is there instead and the organization has been around for three hundred years now, however none of them age. Riku has somehow found a way to keep himself alive and Sora is still asleep because Roxas hasn't yet returned to him.

Chapter 2

The white-haired boy crossed his arms and smirked, "Yeah, I guess you're just a bit blonder than me. Other than that, I must admit, the similarity is pretty close." Roxas raised an eyebrow, "This cannot be possible." The other person just laughed, "Well, apparently, it is. I'm Jack Frost," he stuck out his hand for Roxas to shake. The blonde took it, shaking it and started to shiver at the cold sensation that was now rushing through him. "My n-name's R-Roxas," he then stuttered out, his teeth chattering from the icy coldness that he was now feeling. The two boys let go of each other's hands and Roxas automatically felt the warmth return to his almost frozen solid body.

"So, Roxas, where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." Roxas nodded, "Um, well, I'm a Nobody from a totally different world." He probably shouldn't have been telling this to a total stranger but he felt like he could trust him. And as Jack shot him a very confused look, he began to explain his "nonexistent" life. In return, the whitenette explained what the Guardians were and what his life story was. Hours passed as snow kept falling and fluttering down from the sky like miniature albino butterflies. The two boys had never felt so in tune or connected with any other person before so they had lost track of time.

It wasn't long before Roxas heard a very familiar pyro's voice calling to him, "Roxas! Where are you! We need to head back cause Xemnas will not be too happy if we are late to dinner again!" Roxas, sighed, not wanting to leave his new friend, :I guess that's my cue to leave." The icy boy's face automatically went from happy to downcast in 2 seconds but then brightened again as an idea popped into his head. "Meet me tomorrow at that clearing that you and your friends were in when you got here. I have a plan!" He then grabbed his ever-faithful staff and floated off into the forest without waiting for Roxas' reply.

Roxas then turned and headed back towards the clearing. He wasn't really paying all that much attention to where he was going and walked head first into Demyx. The force of the small blonde's body knocked them both over into a heap of tangled arms and legs and coats. The two heard a chuckle as Axel picked them both up by the hoods. He was followed by Rixa. Axel was obviously trying not to laugh at his two best friends' clumsiness as he opened a portal and said, "We'd better go so that we aren't late." They all head back through and throughout dinner, Roxas just seemed distracted to everyone else. His mind was on his new friend and if he was going to be able to see him the next day.

The next morning, he awoke to find out that he didn't have a mission that day meaning that he could go do whatever he wanted. He was so happy that he almost began jumping up and down in joy. But he didn't, so he portaled straight into the clearing from the previous day. He saw Jack, lounging against a tree, awaiting his arrival. Before even saying a friendly hello, Jack bolted into his new plan. "So, I was thinking, we learned a lot about each other yesterday but I can't really know what your life is like and vice versa. But I figured out a way we could both get a break from our responsibilities and see another side of life!"

He paused to take in a breath before continuing, "I could dye my hair blonde and you could dye yours white!" He exclaimed as he pulled out two bottles of hair dye, "We could see how long it takes for anyone to figure it out!" There were a few minutes of silence that were killing the winter spirit as he awaited the Nobody's answer. Soon, a very malefic yet playful grin stretched onto Roxas' face. "I think, that that is the best plan I have heard in ages!" And boy were they gonna have a field day with this one!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Rise of the Guardians.

A/N: So, basically, this chapter is a belated birthday present for kellyjackson. So happy birthday band buddy!

Chapter 3

With their plan in place, the two boys were ready to cause as much mischief as possible. But really, what could go wrong? They had already dyed their hair and both of them thought the similarity was amazing. Soon, they switched outfits and were ready. So, Roxas opened a portal and smiled over at Jack. Jack smirked back, "See ya soon, we'll meet back here in a week." Roxas nodded and as Jack slipped through the portal, they both weren't prepared for the days ahead.

Jack walked down the extremely ominous looking corridor of darkness. Having never done this before, he wasn't sure how he'd get out. In retrospect, he probably should've gotten more information from Roxas before they both jumped into this. He soon stumbled out into a grayish white hallway. He had no idea where he was so he wandered around a bit until he came across Roxas' friends that had been there the day they had met. He wasn't quite sure how to approach them because, really, he didn't know much about how Roxas acted around his friends. So, he stood there, watching them.

The other two boys were joking around with each other as the girl laughed at their antics. Hey, she was kinda cute. Maybe he'd go talk to her soon. So as the three finally noticed him, they walked over. "Where were you today? You missed ice cream." Axel raised an eyebrow. Then, Demyx piped up, "And you never miss ice cream, Rox." He shrugged, "Well, I wanted to go back to the snow." The two guys nodded. "Um, guys, we'd better get to dinner before we're late." Rixa's voice was quiet but heard by all three of them. So, Jack followed, a little behind the group, into the dining room.

Inside, there was a long table with fourteen chairs. At the head of the table sat a man. He had angry-looking yellow eyes and a darker skin tone than everyone else in the room. Jack was automatically intimidated by him as chills ran down his spine. He saw Axel and Demyx take their seats across from each other. Rixa sat down next to a blonde lady whose hair was styled as if she had two antennae on her head. The only seat left was the one next to the pink-haired individual. He guessed that that was Roxas' seat and so he sat down in it.

The girl next to him smirked, "So, Roxas, how was your day? Any missions?" Jack was taken aback; this person apparently was NOT a girl like he had first thought. Seriously, what self-respecting guy would have pink hair? The table fell silent as the man at the head of it cleared his throat. Everyone looked over towards him, "Let us all thank kingdom hearts for this glorious meal we are about to partake in." So as many of the members just ignored Xemnas and the rest respectfully bowed their heads in thanks, Jack just stared around. Little did he know, he had caught a few eyes that night. The one of a indigo-haired schemer, the one of the Flurry of the Dancing Flames and the one of the blonde Chilly Academic.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Rise of the Guardians.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. It's summer now I've been busy preparing for college and such. Please enjoy this chapter and also, this is not a dead story, just so y'all know!

Chapter 4

Roxas wandered through the woods as it seemed to get darker and darker, as if someone were snuffing out the sun. He didn't know what he was exactly looking for, there were no buildings in sight. He stopped, trying to get his bearings, but as he halted in his forward motion his feet flew out from under him and he slipped. The previously blonde but now whitenette slid down the icy slope of a hill until he slammed into a snow bank and was covered in the cold wetness. Roxas was starting to not like snow. As he shook the offending substance off of him he noticed that underneath him was a hole.

He had barely missed falling down it. It looked as if there were the remains of a broken piece of furniture surrounding it. Intrigued, he stared down the hole. Although he found nothing of interest, just unending darkness. Roxas shrugged, turning to leave, uninterested. But as he did so, tendrils of darkness emerged, snaking towards his ankles. As he took a step in the other direction, the tendrils wrapped around his legs and pulled him down the hole.

Dinner ended with no further discussions. Jack spent it listening in on the conversations of the other Organization members. He was, to put it bluntly, bored out of his mind. How the heck did Roxas put up with all of this? All this talk of missions, heartless, and hearts were confusing him. Like, how was this even considered normal dinner table talk? As the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor hit his ears, he realized that he had zoned out in his thoughts. Soon everyone had left except for Axel, Demyx, Rixa, and himself.

Jack looked around at all three, his eyes drawn to the pyro as Axel cleared his voice. "So, Roxas, you said earlier that there was something you wanted to show me in your room. Why don't you go ahead and get it?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure…" I'll just go do that then…" He stood up, pushing his chair out as he did so. It seemed like Axel eyes were trained on him, watching him intently, and it was kind of creeping him out. So, he fled the room, walking as fast as he could away from the prying redhead.

As he walked along the hallways, he noticed they all looked the same to him. And after about twenty minutes of this, he considered himself totally lost. He couldn't figure out which way he had come from and which way to go. So, distractedly walking and trying to figure out where he was going, he bumped into something. Well, I should say someone. He looked up, to see who it was, and blue eyes met aqua ones. Jack had bumped into Zexion and, needless to say, he had a very bad feeling about this person.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "You look a bit lost, XIII. What seems to be the problem?" Jack stammered over his next few words, "I'm just a bit tired and um…. Well… you see… The hallways are all starting to look the same to me." Zexion looked like he was trying to hide a smirk, "You've never had a problem with the hallways before. Why didn't you just portal, Roxas? If that is even your real name." Then the hidden smirk came into full view, "And if you aren't Roxas, then who are you and why are you meddling in the affairs of the Organization?" Jack knew he was found out, but how exactly had that happened?


End file.
